Ma nouvelle came
by Woor Energy
Summary: Bon, c'est pas une nouvelle extraordinaire, mais avouer à une personne qu'on l'aime, c'est jamais facile. Mais il y a des fois où la Chance, au lieu de nous faire un gros doigt, nous caresse gentiment le haut du crâne. [Yaoi - Hippie x Panda]


_OS niais dans 3... 2... 1..._

 _Non en vrai, on m'avait demandé de faire un OS Hippie x Panda il y a masse de temps sur une conversation Skype, alors voila, c'est chose faite ! Si tu te reconnais (il me semble que c'est la jolie Mawi qui l'avait demandé, mais ma mémoire déconne sévère xD), c'est à toi qu'est dédié cet OS mon/ma cher/chère o/_

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Maître Panda soupira de satisfaction. Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées, et la saison 5 était achevée, il pouvait donc se reposer un peu ! Non pas que son travail au sein de Salut Les Geeks ne lui plaisait pas, au contraire il l'adorait, mais cela lui demandait un boulot colossal avec Mathieu et Alexis. Et puis il apparaissait de plus en plus souvent hors des Instant Panda... Enfin, il ne fallait pas y peser maintenant, juste prendre du repos bien mérité !  
Après avoir fait un rapide tour dans la chambre du Geek pour lui tenir un peu compagnie, puis celle de la Fille afin de la consoler suite à une énième rupture, il se dirigea avec hésitation vers celle du Hippie.

Oui, avec hésitation, parce qu'il avait un peu peur d'aller le voir. L'homme de Babylone était évidemment bien loin d'être méchant, et même, son côté rêveur avait quelque chose d'assez touchant, simplement l'ursidé avait eu la bonne idée -et quelle idée !- de s'enticher de lui. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui ou devait lui adresser la parole il rougissait, à chaque fois qu'il devait lui répondre il se mettait à bafouiller comme un idiot, et à chaque fois il avait un lourd paquet de nœuds dans l'estomac lorsqu'il se disait qu'il allait lui révéler tous ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.  
Alors depuis peu, il s'habituait à venir le voir de temps en temps pour entamer une discussion afin de s'habituer à sa présence... du moins lorsque le beatnik était clean.

Le chanteur ouvrit donc timidement la porte de la chambre, cette dernière baignée par une douce lumière orangée. Le soleil commençait visiblement à se coucher.

"Hippie ? Dis, je peux entrer ?

-Ouais, gros, viens !"

Le Panda pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte avant de se placer aux côtés du Hippie qui observait la capitale s'éteindre doucement par sa fenêtre.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien lucide, ce soir.

-J'ai plus une seule dose de drogue, je demanderai au Patron de m'en refiler demain... Au moins juste un p'tit joint.

-Oh, excuse-moi...

-C'est pas grave, gros, ça arrive."

Gêné de s'aventurer sur un sujet aussi sensible pour son ami, l'hybride se racla la gorge et posa à son tour ses yeux sur Paris. Malgré ses défauts, cette ville restait tout de même magnifique lorsque le soleil se couchait, ainsi que la nuit lorsque la lune était visible.

"T'as pas l'air bien ces derniers temps."

L'écologiste avait lâché cette phrase avait une once de crainte dans la voix, comme si lui aussi avait peur de blesser le Panda d'une quelconque manière. Ce dernier, ne sachant quoi dire et ne voulant pas tout révéler à l'élu de son cœur, réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

"J-Je sais pas... J'étais stressé par la fin de la Saison 5, avec tout le boulot qu'il y avait derrière... Mais ça va mieux, maintenant, t'inquiète pas ! Je vais reprendre du poil de la bête comme on dit, ah ah !

-Non gros, tu mens mal. Il y a autre chose."

Maître Panda déglutit silencieusement. Décidément, lorsque son acolyte était clean, on ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher. tout en soupirant, il se retourna vers son camarade qui avait fait de même.

"Bon hé bien, puisqu'on ne peut pas te mentir, je vais te le dire... Promets-moi juste de ne pas te moquer.

-Bien sûr gros, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Alors c'est... C'est assez embarrassant dans le sens où ça te concerne plus ou moins."

Le Hippie fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe, mais laissa son camarade poursuivre sans dire mot.

"Tu sais que depuis le temps je suis vachement investi dans le sauvetage de mon espèce, même si je sais que c'est une cause perdue... Mais depuis peu, j'ai commencé par développer une certaine attirance pour... Pour toi." L'artiste se mit à rougir, tandis que son interlocuteur, toujours silencieux, écarquilla les yeux derrière ses verres fumés. "Pourtant t'es ni un panda ni une femelle, mais... J'ai fini par me rendre compte que peu importe comme tu sois, je t'aimais. C'était comme ça, je pouvais rien y faire... Alors je te le dis une bonne fois pour toutes : J-Je... Je t'aime, voila."

Le Hippie, abasourdi, restait encore et toujours muet. Il était... Choqué ? Confus ? Fou de joie ? Oui, c'était bien ça, il était fou de joie à l'idée que la personne qu'il aimait secrètement éprouve finalement les mêmes sentiments que lui.

"...Je sais pas quoi te dire... Parvint-il à articuler.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Demanda l'animal d'une voix triste.

-Quoi ? Mais si, gros, je t'aime !"

Sur ces mots, le drogué se rapprocha doucement de son ami et l'enlaça en le tenant par la taille, souriant lorsque ses joues se teintèrent de nouveau de rouge.

-C-C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes aussi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai. J'osais pas te le dire parce que ça m'aurait étonné que quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi puisse tomber amoureux d'un minable comme moi...

-Hé ! Tu n'es pas minable, Hippie !" S'offusqua le Panda.

Ledit Hippie détourna la tête, embarrassé, avant que deux mains ne saisissent son visage afin de ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

"Je t'aime Hippie..." Murmura le chanteur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Au contact des douces lèvres de l'ursidé, le rouleur de joints ne put s'empêcher de rosir à son tour. Le baiser de son compagnon était si... Si... Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire son état actuel. Il se sentait bien, voila tout. Il avait l'impression de s'envoler... Ce Panda, _son_ Panda était sa nouvelle drogue.

"G-Gros... Bégaya le végétarien lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Hm ?

-J'crois que t'es ma nouvelle came... J'suis déjà accro à toi."

Tout en lâchant un rire amusé, Maître Panda le tira par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chut sur le lit de l'écologiste. Calé contre le torse douillet de son bien-aimé par une soirée bien calme, à l'embrasser, à rire avec lui, à l'aimer. C'était cela dont il rêvait, c'était cela qu'il appelait sa "nouvelle came".

Et pas besoin de la drogue qu'il consommait d'habitude.


End file.
